Like Teaching the Taste of Chocolate
by you keep tugging at the leash
Summary: Rem, Misa, Sayu, and Light's room. Rem/Misa/Sayu.


**Warnings:** Yuri, male and female masturbation, voyeurism, oral, receiving oral from a shinigami, disappointing lack of object insertion. A bit of an alternate timeline

**Notes:** Because Desu Nooto always needs moar yuri pr0n. Some porn co-written with lj user"shesayslove". I've played around a bit with the timeline to make this work.

_You cannot fully comprehend it unless you have tasted it yourself._

-

It happens one winter day when it is cold outside and threatening to snow. Misa had come around to the Yagami household, suffering from Light-withdrawal and hoping that maybe he had gone home for a little while. He hadn't, of course, he was working hard and hadn't come around home for awhile. Sayu thinks that Misa knew this from the start, and that she only came for some sort of ulterior motive, but she doesn't say anything about it. She is well aware that there are certain things that are better not to question, things like the sudden and inexplicable appearance of Misa as Light's girlfriend, the long hours he spends in his room, in the dark...

She_ knows _better. She's not stupid, after all, even if she lacks her brother's genius IQ, and is perfectly capable of knowing not only when something is not quite right, but also when to quit. Knowing when to quit is probably the one thing that she has that Light doesn't , although she doesn't ever feel very proud of it. It's just...there.

So when Misa tells her that she has to go and scribbles down her cellphone number on a scrap of paper she pulls out of her purse and thrusts the paper at Sayu, she does not question it. When Misa tells her to call her if Light is ever at home, she doesn't question it. She could easily explain it away - Misa is supposedly Light's girlfriend, after all, it only makes sense that she'd want to spend time with him, and since Light is working very hard it only makes sense that he would not have the time to let her know of his every movement -, but she does not even try to explain it away. There are too many bad roads her thoughts could wander down by thinking about these things too much. Sayu knows when to quit.

She finds it difficult to abstain, however, when, immediately after she receives the scrap of paper Misa handed her, something changes. There is a _thing _next to Misa, hovering immediately next to and behind her, gliding along easily as Misa sways away, impossibly tall, impossibly long-limbed. The _thing _looks dangerous, but Misa seems aware that it is there, seems comfortable with it. They seem _right, _somehow, and the fact that they fit together so easily is more frightening than the appearance of the thing itself.

Rather than question it, Sayu bolts back into the house. She places the phone number under the paper lining of her underwear drawer, secretly, almost shamefully, the way a pre-teenage boy may guiltily hide his first pornographic magazine under his mattress. (And she can't help but wonder...did Light ever guiltily stash pornographic magazines under his bed? Part of her thinks that it is what all boys do but the other part of her, the part of her that wonders if he is really just studying those long hours he is alone in his room, thinks that maybe, maybe he never did, or if he did, it was just a ruse)

"Call me!" Misa had instructed. Sayu knows she won't call her.

-

Sayu comes home from school one day to find that Misa has paid a visit once again. Her mother tells her that Misa has stopped by and is looking around Light's room - apparently for an earring she is looking for and thinks she might have lost there. Before Sayu has even had a chance to set down her bookbag, her mother has shoved a tray of tea into her arms and shooed her up the stairs.

-

"Misa, why are you here?" Rem's voice is quiet and subdued in the stiller quiet of Light's room (vacant for, Misa supposes, a rather long time; part of her wonders if he doesn't already have some genius plan to kill L and is just putting it off to stay away from her longer, and the other part clings to the thin hope that he is suffering as much as she is while they are apart, the thin hope that he isn't an insane level above everyone else, above his family, above any detective, above L, above her, above _her_). "You didn't lose an earring, and you know he isn't here. Why are you here?"

Misa doesn't answer her. She sits down carefully on Light's bed, not flopping onto it as she might flop onto her own bed, but sitting almost gingerly, as if she's afraid to disturb the sanctity of Light's room.

"If you want to see him, we can go see him. You know where -"

She is cut off by Misa's voice. "Rem," she says, her voice solemn as Rem's constantly is and nearly as quiet, "Do you love me?" Her legs are spread now, and the proof of her desire is obvious now that her panties are exposed, even though the room is dark and they have not turned on any lights.

Their eyes meet in the dark, in the quiet, in the sanctity, and Rem does not answer. She kneels down between Misa's legs.

-

Sayu has masturbated before. She does it about as often as any other person her age does - or at least, as often as she supposes other people her age do. She thinks of the brief glimpses from porno magazines she's seen the boys at school reading, of the less than tasteful erotica scenes she's seen in movies that she watches late at night when her mother is asleep and Light is gone, hand creeping under the waistband of her panties to touch herself tentatively, nervously, worried that at any moment her mother might come down for a midnight glass of water, or that her father might come home, or that Light might come home. The last gives her a thrill that the others don't, that even the idea of a serial murderer or rapist suddenly crashing through the window and brutally slaughtering her doesn't give her. Light.

She's thought of his face as she touches herself. Not just a few times, but a great deal. She wouldn't say that she thinks of his face _most_ of the time, but she does a lot - and she can't help but feel a bit guilty because of it. He is her brother, for one, but that somehow doesn't seem as wrong as the fact that he is _Light_. _Light _probably doesn't whack off in the dark with one eye on all the possible entrances to the room and the other eye on a TV playing softcore pornography that is set on mute. He seems above masturbation in general, and yet...she imagines him doing it. Sitting at his desk, perhaps, pants unbuttoned, hand thrust into his underwear, biting his free hand to keep from getting too loud (or maybe he doesn't need to, because he has more self-control than that, maybe he is cool and calm and still doing his homework with the other hand), arching a little out of his chair as he comes (neatly? Sayu doesn't know how someone, especially a boy, can come neatly but she imagines that he does), cleaning up after himself after he catches his breath.

It gets her off. She has imagined it so many times that she can see the scene play out in exquisite detail; the clothes he is wearing, the color and style of his underwear, the exact way his hair falls across his forehead and the exact way his mouth opens _just so _against the intensity of the orgasm he draws from his body with his skilled fingers. On a few isolated occasions, she imagined those skilled fingers between her legs instead of her own. Would it be more exciting, would it feel better? Those skilled fingers would draw from her an orgasm more intense than the one she can craft for herself. She has thought on it with such dedication that she can almost feel it.

Almost.

-

When she comes upstairs to bring the tea to Misa, the door to Light's room is open a crack, and there are soft noises coming from the room. Sensual noises, _sex _noises, she would know them anywhere even if she doesn't cry out when she pleasures herself and whenever she watches pornography she watches it on mute. She peers through the opening between the door and wall and is somewhat, but not really entirely, surprised to see Misa sitting on Light's bed, with her legs open, and the impossibly long-limbed, unearthly beautiful _thing _between them. Sayu thinks blandly that that is the reason why Misa is making those soft sensual sex noises, quiet moans and little, breathy gasps, those little, breathy noises that make Sayu's legs tremble a little in response, makes her free hand - the one that isn't holding the tea tray awkwardly to her chest - inch slowly down beneath her skirt and flutter nervously around the edge of her panties.

Part of her, the sensible part, wants to bolt, pretend she never saw anything, but the other part of her wants to stay, and watch, and _another _part wants to walk in and submit herself to whatever activities the two wish to impose on her.

"Ah, _Rem_." The second part wins over when Misa shivers a little and cries out louder than before, throwing her bed back a bit, her bangs falling across her forehead just so and her mouth opening just so against the pleasure that the unearthly beautiful _Rem _between her legs draws from her body. She has not even come yet, and yet she has reached the heights of pleasure that Sayu imagines Light to reach for himself with his skilled fingers - this is something that is perhaps, bigger than Light. Greater than him. Brighter.

Sayu's hand finds its way into her panties like it belongs there.

With her free arm she clutches the tea tray to her chest so tightly it hurts.

-

Usually Rem is more observant, but it is not until she hears the rattling of glassware against glassware that she notices that someone else is with them. She pauses for a moment in her ministrations to Misa, looks over at the door. Misa whines a little at the absence of Rem's mouth and attempts to touch herself with one of her hands, but Rem reaches over and gently holds it down.

"Misa. Look."

Misa looks over at the door grudgingly, but when she does, after the initial mild surprise on her face, there is a small smile.

"Sayu-chan, is it?" The room is terribly still - the room of a dead child (although this does not bother Rem in the slightest the stillness does, the _stillness _does, like it is impolite to be in Light's room, as if somehow it is bad that Misa is in here; she does not care about being where she doesn't belong where Yagami Light is concerned, but she does care about Misa, about _Misa_). Rem has anticipated the next words that come out Misa's mouth since before Misa gave Sayu her cellphone number.

"Come here."

Closing the door behind her (blocking away the sliver of orange light from the hallway so that only tiny rays can creep in, this is stillness, this is silence: this is sanctity), Sayu comes.

-

She sets the tea tray down on Light's desk as she enters, shivers a little at the giddy thought that comes, unbidden, of this same situation occurring between herself and Light rather than herself and Light's supposed girlfriend.

"Are you two really dating?" she asks after that thought runs through her head, wanting to say it - say something, at least - before Misa or the other one has a chance to say anything.

There is a short silence before Misa answers, in a voice not unlike her bedroom voice of before. "That's not a fair question."

It isn't, it really isn't, and Sayu knows it isn't even though in any other situation, with any other two people, it would be a completely fair question, but...she turns around, and Misa looks beautiful.

"This is Rem, by the way," Misa says, both to break up the silence and to avoid Sayu's previous question. In the stillness of the room the words seem very brittle. Seeming to know the brittleness and awkwardness of her words, Misa reaches down to pull up her panties, which are still around her ankles. Sayu moves across the room quickly and stops her.

There are no more words after that.

-

Sayu is, very obviously, not particularly experienced: she lacks finesse, skill; although Misa appreciates her enthusiasm, it isn't long before she (half regretfully, half giddy with the excitement of showing Sayu how it is really done) pushes the younger girl out from between her legs and onto the bed. Sayu's panties are still on, but the hand she had been fingering herself with earlier is laying across her stomach, fingers curled a little (maybe in embarrassment? in anticipation?); Misa takes that hand in her own and darts her tongue across the tip of the middle finger. She can't taste Sayu on that finger - and no matter how much she tries to pretend she knows that she especially can't taste Light - but she takes it into her mouth anyways, and feels a surge of satisfaction when Sayu squirms and pulls her hand away.

Light would not allow Misa to take his fingers into her mouth (he would not even allow her to take more intimate areas into her mouth) , it is easier to pretend when Sayu does not allow it, either. Misa moves her hands to Sayu's knees, and lets them slide down her thighs and push up her skirt. It's not like she hasn't gone down on anyone before, but she feels a flutter of excitement in her stomach.

_-_

Misa between her legs feels desperately thick, syrupy. The room seems distant now, still Light's room, but now a faint impression of the room similar to one's faint impression of childhood, all of it's shapes and curves lost on Sayu in the sensation-- Misa's fingers, knowledgeable, certain, but trembling slightly nonetheless, on the soft flesh of her thighs, and Rem watching with something in her eyes so timelessly inhuman and constructive it all-together surpasses patience.

The first touch of Misa's mouth is something odd-- a strange sensation, something that Sayu thinks, for a moment, is nothing like Light. Light would do nothing so submissive in behavior, and that slight tentative tremble of Misa would not be present in him, even when going down on someone for the first time. There would no slight sense of awkwardness, nor the slight thought that flits through her mind that these activities seemed more pleasurable in her imagination, alone, in Light's room during his long absences, her hand thrust into her panties.

Those moments, were somehow better, and worse, and unsatisfactory. Here, it is not Light between her legs, tongue and mouth slick against her sex, but Misa, whose hair brushes slightly against the beginnings of her thighs, whose hands are warm and pressing against Sayu's knees, keeping her legs spread unsightly against Light's bed, Light's pillow, in Light's room.

Sayu glances over for a moment, just for a moment, at Rem, who looks back with that same look of utmost, inner inhuman patience in her eyes, blank and lovely and foreign to Sayu's. She blinks rapidly, realizing her eyes have become very dry, and Misa licks, long and slowly, the flesh of Sayu's inner thigh which sends her, oddly, shuddering, before Misa pulls back slightly and says, her voice quiet with desire, "Rem."

She moves, then. She moves up the bed and as if they are one smoothly oiled machine Rem moves to take Misa's place between Sayu's legs, and almost before Sayu has had time to register the new position Misa has positioned her sex over Sayu's face. The sight of her so close again, her most vulnerable part so exposed while Sayu herself is in a vulnerable, exposed position, is intoxicating, heady, and when she thinks of being in a similar position with Light, she feels giddy enough to faint. She doesn't, though, of course she doesn't, although she has to resist squeezing her legs together against the pleasure that Rem draws from her. (_Rem is not Light, Rem is not even close, but that is not the important thing the important thing is) _At the first touch of her tongue, tentative now, for Sayu does not feel in control as she felt before, on her knees, Misa shivers a little, her hips writhe a little. Sayu goes to her work with vigor then, reveling in the way Misa's hips churn against her, the writhing of her own stilled by Rem's hand resting gently but firmly on her hip. Her own hands rest on Misa's thighs; when she flicks her tongue across her clit she can feel the muscles in Misa's thighs tighten. After a little while Misa begins making those little, soft sex noises, biting her finger to stop herself from crying out too loudly, and Sayu is fighting the compulsion to make her own noises.

They remain like that, the two women and the shinigami, Rem calm and observant and her eyes containing that dark, inhuman patience; Sayu sweating and straining against invisible bonds and her eyes shut against the whole thing, imagining the shared moment to be an intimate, vulnerable one between herself and Light; Misa golden and bright, eyes shut, arching against a mouth that does not belong to Sayu in her mind. They remain like that until Rem's patience sees results and the tension building in each woman's stomach breaks. Sayu bites her lip nearly hard enough to bruise it; Misa will have bite marks etched into her finger for hours after she leaves the Yagami household. The two women silently shiver out their orgasm, and when they are spent and panting Misa removes herself from Sayu's face, begins fishing around for her panties. Sayu's are still around her ankles; she sits up and pulls them up.

It is uncomfortable now to have Rem there, observing them. It's not a perverse look that Rem casts upon the scene - Sayu would not be bothered if it was - but the look is almost anti-perverse. It is bordering on the edge of clinical, it is difficult to read, it is inhuman...it is intense, and it studies. She feels embarrassed now that Rem saw a moment that should have been something intimate, dirty, almost, but not dirtied herself; she feels like, somehow, something so inhuman should not view the kind of act that is common to humans, and she masks this embarrassment by getting up off of the bed.

"The comforter will probably need to be washed," Misa says, awkwardly, while tidying her clothing.

The tea is cold anyways. Sayu takes the pot and dumps it on the bed. When she is sure that she looks presentable and that Misa is finished tidying herself, she walks out of the room and yells down the stairs to her mother that they spilled tea on the comforter. Sachiko is understanding, of course, and does not ask them why they were up in Light's room for so long. Misa helps with the comforter, and then she - and Rem - are gone.

Sayu goes upstairs and into her bedroom. There is a poster on her wall featuring Hideki Ryuuga with his latest squeeze from the soap on his arm. For a brief moment, in the dark, she sees Ryuuga as Light. When she scrubs at her eyes with the back of her hand, the poster does not change. She flops down onto her bed and covers her face with a pillow.

-

_The best way to eat the elephant standing in your path is to cut it up into little pieces._


End file.
